Ulmia Dark
Ulmia Dark is the main antagonist of the first story arc in ''Darkness and Light'', and a supporting antagonist afterwards. She is Yami's mother, and was present when Yami, Hikari, and Tamashii's homeworld was destroyed by the Darkness, sent Hikari through a Corridor of Darkness to Radiant Garden in an attempt to manipulate her, and convinced Yami to give into his inner Darkness. The only main character she hasn't manipulated in some way is Tamashii, though she does try and take advantage of the girl's confusion at one point. Appearance Ulmia has the appearance of a woman in her early twenties, despite being over fourty, with a large bust, straight long dark green hair and bright yellow eyes with a sharp face and an ever so slight tan. She wears a large travelling cloak that hides her body from the neck down for unknown reasons, and under it a white blouse and black pants, in addition to a ring on her right middle finger. In addition she is constantly surrounded by a thick aura of Darkness that gives her hair and skin a black tint. Part way through the first story arc she abandons the cloak. As a teen she wore a tight white blouse with blue jeans, a silver necklace, and had a surprisingly large bust for her age. As an adult her casual outfit consisted of an blue blouse and a dark blue long skirt, and her work outfit consisted of a black button up shirt, black dress pants, and a white labcoat. In addition, up until she became the Empress of Darkness here eyes were a dark grey. Personality As a teen Ulmia was very quite and kept to herself, however after her first meeting with Blaid she quickly becomes more assertive. By the time she is in her twenties she is a very outgoing and adventurous person, and at the same time is very thought out and calculating. She thinks highly of herself, and tends to look down on people however. After giving birth to Yami she becomes very motherly and even tries to convince the somewhat distant Blaid to form a "real" family with her and their son. This all falls apart when she becomes corrupted by the Darkness and becomes the Empress of Darkness. After becoming the Empress she is somewhat sadistic and very manipulative, going so far as to trick Yami and use him as an assassin. In addition she cares little for anyone's well being but her own, with the possible exception of Blaid, and lacking of self control, at one point killing a bystander for cowering in her pressence. Abilities, Equipment, and Skills Abilities *'Darkness '- Ulmia has the ability to awaken the Darkness within an individual as well as temper said Darkness in a similar way to DiZ in Chain of Memories. Equipment *'Katana' - Ulmia has a katana forged from unbreakable steel given to her by Blaid. Skills *'Swordsmanship' - Ulmia is well trained in swordsmanship, falling short only to Blaid, Sephiroth, and her sons. *'Scientific Genius' - While she doesn't show it often, Ulmia has an IQ of over 200. *'Heart Cloning '- Ulmia studied the Heart for so long she learned out to make an artificial one. She can then put this artificial Heart into a Replica or inject it directly into the "Cycle of Life". This allows her to go one step beyond Vexen's Replica Program, and create complete beings instead of hollow shells. Story Birth of a Tyrant the Prequel Birth of a Tyrant centers around Ulmia. It starts on her 16th birthday, the day she meets a Keyblade Master named Blaid who crash landed on her world. The two begin to spend time together, and in the process Blaid reveals the existance of Black Blood to her, which they both possess. Over time they develope deep feelings for eachother. Over time the two are unofficially married and Ulmia becomes a well known scientist. Using her power and recourses she delves into research on the Black Blood. Blaid sparodically visits her during this time due to the fact he is helping the other Keyblade Masters keep balance. After a few more years pass Ulmia gives birth to Blaid's first son, Yami. At first she is very protective of the boy, and when Blaid visits on his 5th birthday brings up that they should try and become a proper family. This doesn't work out when during her experiments on Black Blood she accidentally contaminates herself with tainted Black Blood, which slowly drives her insane. To cope with this she develops a split personality which calls itself the Empress of Darkness. At first this new personality is managable, however by the time her son is 9 it is all but in control. On Yami's 9th birthday she fakes her death and flees her homeworld through a Corridor of Darkness. Ending Twilight Ulmia appears briefly during the first chapter which takes place before her descent into madness. She appears on the beach and has a small conversation with Blaid. It is revealed in this conversation that some of her experiments involve Heartless. She also appears as the Empress part way through the third chapter requesting a favor from Blaid, who doesn't recognize her. Darkness and Light Ulmia first appears in chapter 2 before Yami going by the alias Empress of Darkness. She tells him that Tamashii has fallen to Darkness and that she "saved" Hikari from chaos in the area. She offers to help Yami find them if he agrees work for her, which he accepts. When she tries to infuse him with Darkness, he pulls back and runs, only to be confronted by her again. This time she tells him that he can't resist the Darkness. Enraged Yami tries to attack her, only for a silver haired warrior named Sephiroth to appear out of nowhere and stop him. Ulmia then reoffers her help for his subordination, which after a moment of hesitation he accepts. She then opens a Corridor of Darkness and she walks through, followed by Sephiroth and Yami. When they arrive at their desination, Yami passes out, and unbeknownst to Ulmia goes through his Awakening. She then has Sephiroth show Yami the castle, and goes to her throne room. She is next seen when Yami is exploring and finds her throne room, and she confronts him. She then uses her magic to raise them to a balcony above the throne room and shows Yami the world they are in, Radiant Garden. She then asks him to search out the leader of a resistance group, Leon, and kill him. Yami refuses, however Ulmia uses her powers of Darkness to manipulate him, causing him to go into a trance like state so he would search out Leon. She is next seen in her throne room talking to a cloaked man. She is annoyed by the lack of respect he shows her, however after he reveals his face she is shocked. Next, we see her again in her throne room talking with Sephiroth, concered about a passed out Yami. Sephiroth assures her she is fine, and then offhandedly says that if the other one hadn't accidentally appeared in the wrong place he would have been done for. Before she can ask about this, Yami awakens and she turns her attention to him. She shows more concern for Yami until a cloaked man walks out of the shadows. Ulmia tries to introduce him, however he cuts her off and introduces himself as Blaid. After this man then leaves, Ulmia curses him before following. Reigning Shadows Having returned to her former state of mind, while keeping some traits of the Empress persona, she joins Blaid at The World That Never Was. Here she encounters Blaid's apprentice, Shinji who takes an immediate dislike to her, giving her the insulting nickname "Mrs.Bitch". Sins of the Father Shining Moon Balance Ultimate Fate Ulmia is the only character whose fate is unknown. She disappears shortly before the final battle, and is only shown once afterwards, crying on the spot where Yami's Heart disappeared. It is suggested that she is searching the Worlds for a way to revive her son. Relationships Blaid As a teen and young adult Ulmia was head over heels in love with Blaid, and to some extent he reciprocated her feelings. After time their relationship began to strain, and in the end all but fell apart when Ulmia accidentally contaminated herself with tainted Black Blood, which began driving her insane. After several years of this, she finally snapped, and faked her death before fleeing her home world, causing Blaid to think her dead. After several more years she resurfaced as the Empress of Darkness, and joined forces with Blaid, who didn't recognize her at first. Yami Dark Ulmia has a strained relationship with her eldest son. As the Empress of Darkness she manipulated him into giving into the Darkness, and tried to use him as an assassin, however over time being in his pressence caused her maternal instincts to reawaken, which chisled away at the Darkness controlling her mind. By the time the first story arc is over her dual personalities are fighting for control, with the Empress still having a greater hold over her mind. Eventually the two personalities became one, and she spent her time trying to protect Yami instead of use him. Hikari As the Empress Ulmia tries to manipulate Hikari at every possible moment, at one point almost convincing her to commit suicide. When she returns to a saner state of mind, while she dislikes Hikari, she has some degree of respect for the girl due to her sons love for her. Unlike Blaid she is willing to let Hikari be, knowing first hand that sometimes love comes out of nowhere and can change a person. Tamashii Ulmia has almost no interaction with Tamashii, however during one of their few interactions she tries to convince the girl to kill Leon, however due to Tamashii's state of being a Nobody she can't pry at her emotions. Kurai Dark Tsuki Quotes "Darkness shall corrupt him soon enough Sephiroth, trust me on that. In no time at all Yami will truely be mine." Talking to Sephiroth "It is time I punished the resistance. If Yami should fail in this I want you to take care of Leon yourself Sephiroth." Talking to Sephiroth "No.....I am no longer that person. I won't let you out!" Talking to her reflection. Trivia *Ulmia originally had black wavy hair, however it was eventually changed to green wavy hair in the original script of Darkness and Light before being made straight. *Despite Shinji treating her with contempt and calling her Mrs.Bitch, it is never explained why Shinji hates Ulmia. Category:Darkness and Light Category:Characters Category:Villains